starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Альдераан
|солнца=АльдераанКорусант и Центральные Миры'' |позиция=2''Иллюстрированный Атлас», стр. 38 |луны=Один спутникЗвёздные войны 12: Из руин Альдераана, часть 6 |коорд= |xyz= |маршруты= |статус=Уничтожена |дистанция=менее 5000 световых лет |длительность дня=24 стандартных часов |длительность года=364 местных дня |класс=земного типа |диаметр=12500 километров |атмосфера=Тип I, пригодна для дыхания |климат=мягкий |гравитация= |местность=*Луга, небольшие моря, леса, горы и города * Астероидное поле |вода=10 % |интерес=*Альсаканская низменность * Королевский дворец Альдеры * Университет Альдераана * Замковые земли ** Джаранские горы ** Долина Гларус ** Территория Каамос * Королевский путь * Побережье Апалис * Избранная Альдераанская академия для юных леди |флора=*Араллут * Рыжий колокольчик * Хайденок * Кеб-корень * Дерево криин * Ладалум * Лепесток маллы * Мускусное дерево * Дерево оро * Звёздный цветок * Цветы Т'иил * Ува |фауна=*Грейзер * Манка-кот * Нерф * Оро-птицыStar Wars: The Old Republic * Морская мышь * Ираиды * Птицы преследователи * Транта * Шерстистые мотыльки |расы=Нет; ранее: Киллики |другиерасы=*Люди * Аквалиши * Каамаси |язык=Основной галактический язык |правительство=Демократия |население=1,97 миллиарда |название местных= |города=*Альдера (столица) * Террариум-сити * Кревасс-сити * Белло-а-Лир |импорт=Электроника |экспорт=Вино, произведения искусства, предметы роскоши |принадлежность=*Галактическая Республика * Альянс за восстановление Республики * Альянс Свободных Планет }} Альдераан ( ) — вторая планета в системе Альдераан, родной дом для многих знаменитых героев, включая Лею Органу Соло, Бейла Органу и Улика Кель-Дрому. Известные по всей Галактике своей безупречной красотой, утончённой культурой и приверженностью миру альдераанцы старались как можно меньше вторгаться в природу планеты. Изначально родная планета килликов, позже Альдераан был завоёван людьми. Несмотря на битву в период Великой галактической войны и гражданскую войну, разразившуюся во время Холодной войны, Альдераан оставался мирной планетой на протяжении многих тысячелетий галактической истории. Тем не менее, в 0 ПБЯ (35:3:7) гранд-мофф Уилхафф Таркин уничтожил Альдераан, демонстрируя мощь «Звезды Смерти I». Местность thumb|left|230px|Пейзаж Альдераана Признанный «Сияющей звездой» Центральных Миров, Альдераан был покрыт дикими травяными пустошами и старыми горными цепями. Океаны и многочисленные внутренние моря обеспечивали идеальные условия для возникновения разнообразной флоры и фауны. Альдераан являлся родным миром для таких известных всей галактике животных, как нерфы и транта, также там обитали такие птицы, как лебеди. Альдераанские города, как правило, строились с большой заботой о природе. Один из таких городов, Кревасс-сити, был построен на стенах каньона и практически не просматривался сверху. Другие ― на сваях вдоль береговой линии или под полярными ледниками. Столица Альдера, известная своим университетом, располагалась на маленьком острове в центре кальдеры. thumb|left|200px|[[Трёхшиповые горы|Альдераанские горы]] В Замковых землях сохранились остатки килликских насыпей ― молчаливые памятники расе, исчезнувшей по неизвестным причинам. Философы, поэты и художники часто посещали Замковые земли ради вдохновения и медитации. Альдераан являлся домом для более чем восьми тысяч разновидностей трав и ещё большего количества полевых цветов. Его флора также включала огромное разнообразие специй и зерновых. На планете не было больших океанов, хотя имелась одна полярная шапка. Остальная акватория Альдераана представляла собой тысячи озёр и связующих водных путей. Общество 100px|thumb|left|[[Университет Альдераана]] Основными принципами альдераанской культуры являлись образование, философия, искусство и мирное решение конфликтов. Участие альдераанцев в Галактическом Сенате, а позже — в его имперском аналоге, высоко ценилось. Они стремились к гармоничному сосуществованию с окружающей средой: это выражалось даже в способе постройки городов, которые максимально интегрировались в природный пейзаж. Средний альдераанец был очень культурным и образованным. Процветало искусство: движимые красотой поэты создавали чудесные произведения, а художники использовали огромные луга в качестве полотен. Альдераан также славился своей кухней. Широкое разнообразие специй и трав позволяло местным поварам экспериментировать и создавать самые вкусные блюда в галактике. В число основных статей экспорта Альдераана входили вино, произведения искусства и предметы роскоши. Правительство Несмотря на демократические основы общества, на Альдераане существовала конституционная монархия, представленная правящим домом. Монархи имели различные титулы: «принц», «первый председатель», «королева», «король» и «вице-король», при этом они председательствовали в Верховном суде и Верховном совете. По традиции престолонаследник являлся сенатором от Альдераана. Помощником монарха был визирь. За несколько десятилетий до Войн клонов между альдераанской аристократией разгорелся спор за престолонаследование. Этот конфликт, известный как Альдераанская борьба за власть, явился результатом неспособности великих семей (среди которых были Дом Органа и Дом Антиллес) выбрать следующего вице-короля планеты. Голосование не дало победителя, поэтому альдераанцы обратились за помощью к джедаям и их искусству медитации. Джедаи, включая Джоруса К’баота, разрешили спор в пользу Дома Органа. Бейл Органа стал лидером Альдераана и присутствовал на планете во время её уничтожения, в то время как его наследница и дочь принцесса Лея была сенатором от Альдераана в Имперском Сенате. 250px|thumb|right|[[Альдера, столица планеты]] Известные монархи Альдераана * Неизвестная королева (? — ок. 3653 ДБЯ) * Король Боурис Ульго (ок. 3653 ДБЯ — ?) * Королева Мазиция Органа (? — до 22 ДБЯ) * Королева Бреха Органа (до или после 22 ДБЯ — 0 ДБЯ) После уничтожения Альдераана в 0 ДБЯ Лея Органа-Соло официально не приняла титул королевы, хотя и являлась прямой наследницей. Известные первые председатели и вице-короли Альдераана * Сенатор Бейл Органа Известные сенаторы от Альдераана * Сенатор Гаул Пантир (? — ок. 3653 ДБЯ) * Сенатор Равейн (неизвестно, ДБЯ) * Сенатор Агриппа Алдрете (до 33 ДБЯ) * Сенатор Бейл Антиллес (? — 32 ДБЯ) * Сенатор Бейл Органа (32 ДБЯ — 1 ДБЯ) * Сенатор Лея Органа (1 ДБЯ — 0 ДБЯ) * Сенатор Лея Органа (5 ПБЯ — 11 ПБЯ) * Сенатор Кэл Омас (? — 28 ПБЯ) История Дореспубликанские времена thumb|150px|Окаменевшие курганы [[Киллики|килликов в Замковых землях]] В 1 000 000 ДБЯ местная раса килликов эволюционировала из наиболее умного, но неразумного вида планеты.The Illustrated Star Wars Universe Около 35000 ДБЯ киллики возвели свои сооружения в Замковых землях. В какой-то момент они колонизировали соседний Альсакан. С Альдераана их забрали Архитекторы в 30000 ДБЯ, поскольку природные ресурсы планеты исчерпались. Киллики долго считались вымершими, пока их снова не встретили в Неизвестных Регионах. Люди-колонисты прибыли на планету с Корусанта в 27500 ДБЯ и построили мирную цивилизацию в гармонии с природой. Старая Республика На момент 25053 ДБЯ Альдераан считался Основателем Ядра в Галактической Республике и одной из ключевых планет в сфере освоения гиперпространства. Планета являлась штаб-квартирой Альдераанских королевских инженеров, ранних республиканских кораблестроителей. Альдераанские колонисты заселили Ним Дровис. В период Мандалорских войн планета оказалась под угрозой вторжения войск Кассуса Фетта, но все силы вторжения были преждевременно уничтожены из-за неправильного использования древнего ситхского артефакта. 220px|thumb|left|Живописный пейзаж Альдераана за мгновения до [[Битва за Альдераан (Великая галактическая война)|битвы за планету]] В самом разгаре Великой галактической войны мир и спокойствие на планете были нарушены полномасштабным вторжением Империи ситхов. Нападавшие быстро сокрушили местные силы обороны и захватили в заложники всю королевскую семью. В ответ Республика и джедаи организовали контрнаступление и отвоевали планету с тяжёлыми потерями для ситхов. Последствием этого вторжения оказалось принятие альдераанским руководством жёсткой милитаристской позиции относительно Империи в Галактическом Сенате. В 3653 ДБЯ Корусантское соглашение разрешило многовековой конфликт в пользу Империи, которая до того осуществила разрушительную атаку на галактическую столицу, Корусант. В знак протеста альдераанский кронпринц и сенатор Гаул Пантир покинул Сенат и вывел Альдераан из состава Республики. 250px|thumb|Небесная военная база. Действия кронпринца породили смуту на Альдераане. Некоторые его поддерживали, другие же возмущались отделением от Республики. Кризис разгорелся с новой силой после убийства принца и смерти королевы-консорта несколькими днями позже. Альдераанский парламент быстро оказался втянутым в схватку враждующих домов. Когда один из домов предпринял попытку военного переворота, завязалась кровавая гражданская война. В последующей Холодной войне между Республикой и ситхами Альдераан неоднократно становится свидетелем пограничных и опосредованных конфликтов между воюющими сторонами. Республика поддержала дом Органа, в то время как ситхи оказывали помощь менее знатным семействам, рассчитывавшим на трон. Хотя ни одна из сторон не содержала на планете армии, вспыхнувшая гражданская война позволила вновь развернуться полномасштабному конфликту между двумя государствами. В какой-то момент после завершения конфликта Альдераан вернулся в состав Республики. В 27 ДБЯ, во время кризиса Ашаара Корды, планету защищал мастер-джедай Иит Кот. Войны клонов left|thumb|300px|Появление Альдераана в «[[Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (телесериал)|Войнах клонов»]] В целом Альдераан встал в жёсткую оппозицию касательно Закона о создании армии, хотя имел собственное подразделение вооружённой охраны. Тем не менее, на протяжении Войн клонов планета оставалась лояльной Республике. Альдераанцы позволили службе помощи организовать на своей планете поселение для тех беженцев с Андо и других сепаратистских планет, которые хотели остаться гражданами Республики. Из-за оказания поддержки этим изгнанникам Альдераан был атакован лично генералом Гривусом. thumb|right|200px|[[19 ДБЯ, «Разбитое сердце» приземляется в Альдере сразу после окончания Войн клонов]] На заре эпохи Нового порядка королева Бреха Органа и вице-король Бейл Органа удочерили Лею Амидалу Скайуокер. Галактическая Империя насильственно закрыла джедайский праксеум, но несколько студентов успели сбежать. Через некоторое время рыцарь-джедай Иленик Ит'кла привёл на Альдераан остатки народа каамаси, поскольку Палпатин опустошил их родную планету. Иленик служил Осколку каамаси и был советником дома Органа. Галактическая гражданская война thumb|left|200px|[[Звезда Смерти I вблизи Альдераана]] Сразу же после образования Галактической Империи Альдераан захлестнула волна антиимперских протестов, организованных преимущественно инопланетными беженцами, которых теперь вынуждали платить непомерные налоги для возвращения на родину. В результате Альдераан стал убежищем для мятежников, желавших бороться с растущим гнётом Империи — и это отчасти послужило причиной уничтожения планеты. Когда Бейл Органа, Гарм Бел Иблис и Мон Мотма официально создали Повстанческий Альянс, многие альдераанцы добровольно предложили им свои средства и жизни, несмотря на всё ещё свежие воспоминания о Войнах клонов. Среди бойцов в ранний период Альянса, а позже среди его офицеров и лидеров, было множество альдераанцев. После ужасов Войн клонов альдераанские фрегаты и лёгкие крейсера были демонтированы, а всё основное оружие планеты было установлено на борт боевого корабля «Ещё один шанс». Корабль запрограммировали совершать прыжки в гиперпространстве, пока Верховный совет не отзовёт его домой. Они так и не успели воспользоваться этой возможностью.Кладбище Альдераана Уничтожение Альдераана 180px|thumb|right|[[Уничтожение Альдераана]]right|thumb|180px|Повстанческая пропаганда после [[Уничтожение Альдераана|уничтожения Альдераана]] Вскоре после уничтожения Деспайра''The Essential Atlas'', страницы 172—173 Альдераан стал первой стратегической целью «Звезды Смерти I». Демонстрируя мощь станции принцессе Лее, гранд-мофф Уилхафф Таркин приказал уничтожить её родной мир, несмотря на протесты Леи. Хотя она заявляла, что на планете нет оружия,Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда считается, что Альдераан был одним из наиболее защищённых миров Империи.Новеллизация «Новой надежды» Когда наводчик «Звезды Смерти» Тен Граниит запустил систему зажигания, сконцентрированная энергия вышла через суперлазер со сверхсветовой скоростью. Луч ударил с такой силой, что вызвал смещение большой части массы Альдераана в гиперпространство и, как следствие, полное разрушение планеты. Гибель миллиардов разумных существ вызвала огромное волнение в Силе. Оби-Ван Кеноби почувствовал это возмущение по пути к системе Альдераан и описал его Люку Скайуокеру как «миллионы голосов, разом закричавших от ужаса и тут же умолкнувших». На «Звезде Смерти» чувствительный к Силе штурмовик Нова Стил потерял сознание от шока, ощутив гибель альдераанцев.Звезда Смерти. Принцесса Лея также почувствовала это волнение, хотя в то время не подозревала о своей чувствительности к Силе. Несмотря на планы имперцев, уничтожение мирной планеты возымело обратный эффект: тысячи разумных существ, даже в Центральных Мирах, присоединились к Альянсу, и множество планет Среднего Кольца приняли участие в восстании. Узнав о судьбе родного мира, альдераанцы на службе Империи переметнулись в лагерь недавнего противника; среди перебежчиков оказался пилот TIE-истребителя Тайко Селчу. Империя попыталась возложить вину за уничтожение планеты на повстанцев и тем самым сохранила небольшое количество лояльных последователей, но в целом эта попытка оказалась неубедительной. После уничтожения thumb|left|220px|Альдераанское [[Кладбище]] Остатки Альдераана были известны как Кладбище. Многие из тех альдераанцев, которые отсутствовали на планете во время её уничтожения, проводили закрытую церемонию Возвращения и выпускали в космос капсулы с дарами для погибших друзей и родственников. Некоторые альдераанские изгнанники, самопровозглашённые хранители, патрулировали Кладбище от пиратов, которые могли украсть капсулы. Эти альдераанцы пользовались глубоким уважением среди остальных изгнанников. В числе первых посетителей Кладбища были: Хан Соло, Чубакка, Бен Кеноби, Люк Скайуокер, Лея Органа, R2D2 и C3PO. Спустя месяцы после уничтожения Альдераана имперские агенты часто устраивали облавы на корабли, принимавшие участие в ритуале Возвращения. Высаживаясь на этих судах, они арестовывали пассажиров и команду. Повстанческий Альянс поместил Кладбище на карантин, поскольку такие действия имперцев подвергали Альянс слишком большому риску. В 0 ПБЯ группа альдераанцев основала колонию на Иджолусе, но Империя стёрла её с лица планеты всего лишь через восемь месяцев после уничтожения Альдераана.Star Wars: Empire 35: A Model Officer Вскоре, однако, оставшиеся беженцы были приняты Альдераанским Альянсом и обеспечены жильём на Новом Альдераане, который обнаружили повстанцы. За кулисами right|thumb|250px|Эскиз Альдеры — столицы Альдераана В сценарном плане, набросках, втором и третьем черновиках «Новой надежды» 1974—1975 годов «Альдераан» ― это название столицы Новой Галактической Империи. В то время он описывался как газовый гигант, напоминавший Беспин, с городом, похожим на Облачный город. Оригинальное название планеты, которая позже стала Альдерааном, появилось во втором черновике эпизода IV и звучало как Органа Большая. Аквила, Утапау и Офучи также имеют частичное отношение к Альдераану.The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film Натурные съёмки для сцен в «Мести ситхов» были проведены в Гриндельвальде, Швейцария. В песне «Californication» группы Red Hot Chili Peppers есть слова: «Космос может быть последним рубежом,/Но его изготавливают в голливудских подвалах./Кобейн, ты слышишь, как на обоих полушариях/Твои песни крутят на каждой станции?/Альдераан уже не так далёк, это калифорнизация». [[Файл:Alderaan_landscape_concept_art.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Пейзаж Альдераана: эскиз для Star Wars: The Old Republic]] В «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» в той части, где Реван, Карт и Бастила захвачены в плен на «Левиафане», есть опция в диалоге, которая ссылается на Альдераан как месторасположение дантуинского анклава джедаев. Скорее всего, это шутка-отсылка к эпизоду IV, в котором принцесса Лея называет Дантуин базой повстанцев. Так же, в игре 1998 года «Unreal», в дневнике одного из краллов есть упоминание о каких-то альдераанских свиньях. Появления * «Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith (audio)» * «The Taris Holofeed: Invasion Edition» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 26: Вектор, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 27: Вектор, часть 3» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» * ''Hope'' * «Хронология 1: Корусантское соглашение» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Опасный мир, Акт 1: Корусантское соглашение» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Обманутые» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Роковой альянс» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Истребление» * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Странствующий рыцарь: Всемирный потоп, часть 1» * «Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения» * «Дарт Бэйн: Правило двух» * «Дарт Бэйн: Династия зла» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» * «Ученик джедая: Становление Силы» * «Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель» * «Star Wars: Battlefront II» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' game * * «Планета-бродяга» * «Звёздные войны: Зам Уэселл» * «Странствия джедая: Мастер маскировки» * «Странствия джедая: Школа страха» * «Странствия джедая: Ложный мир» * * * * * * * * * * * * Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * «Войны клонов: Дикое Пространство» * * * * * * * «Уязвимая точка» * «Цестусский обман» * «Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль» * «Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:7:02» * «Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 63: Удар из тени» * «Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:13» * «Художник с Набу» * «Медстар II: Джедай-целитель» * «Звёздные войны: Генерал Гривус» * «Тайны джедаев» * «Испытание джедаев» * «Йода: Свидание с тьмой» * * «Звёздные войны: Одержимость, часть 2» * «Лабиринт зла» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic * «Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера» * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * «Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней» * * * * * «Последний из джедаев: Миссия отчаяния» * «Последний из джедаев: Против Империи» * «Последний из джедаев: Виртуоз обмана» * «Последний из джедаев: Расплата» * «Star Wars: Empire at War» * «Хан Соло и все ловушки рая» * «Star Wars: Droids Special» * «Star Tours: The Adventures Continue» * «Star Wars: Lethal Alliance» * «Звезда Смерти» * Роман «Сила необузданная» * «The Farlander Papers» * «Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет» * «Интерлюдия на Даркнелле» * «Drawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale» * * * * «Звёздные войны. Империя 5: Принцесса... воин, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 6: Принцесса... воин, часть 2» * «Закулисные игры» * * «Luke's Fate» * «Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость» * ''Tantive IV'' * «Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil» * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * «Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 2: Шестеро против Галактики» * * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья ½» * «Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale» * «Star Wars Droids 7: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book II» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 3: «Звезда Смерти» * * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 5: Смотри: Луны Явина» * ''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * «Scoundrel's Luck» * «Scavenger Hunt» * ''Black Ice'' * «The Isis Coordinates» * «Кладбище Альдераана» * * * «The Abduction» * * * * * «Beyond the Rim» * «Ultimate Core Dump» * «Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra» * * «The Kingdom of Ice!» * «Мятежная Сила: Отступник» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 11: Поиск звезды!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 14: Грохот армагеддона!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 24: Тихий дрейф» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 19: Последняя игра!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 21: Тень тёмного лорда!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 22: До последнего гладиатора!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 26: Роковая миссия!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 30: Принцесса одна!» * «Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt» * «The Weapons Master!» * «The Serpent Masters» * * * * * «Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return» * «Галактика страха: Съеденные заживо» * «Галактика страха: Город мёртвых» * «Галактика страха: Планета чумы» * * «Дело чести» * «Игра вслепую» * «Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 29: В тени отцов, часть 1» * «Галактика страха: Машина ночных кошмаров» * «Галактика страха: Призрак джедая» * «Галактика страха: Армия ужаса» * «Death in the Slave Pits of Lorrd» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 35: Образцовый офицер» * «Галактика страха: Пауки-мозгоносцы» * «Галактика страха: Рой» * «Галактика страха: Спора» * «Галактика страха: Корабль судного дня» * «Галактика страха: Клоны» * «Галактика страха: Голод» * «And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale» * «Dark Knight's Devilry» * «Gambler's World» * «Tatooine Sojourn» * «As Long As We Live...» * * * «Руины Дантуина» * «Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld * «Осколок кристалла власти» * «Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom» * «Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 40: Империя наносит ответный удар: Поле битвы — Хот» * «Murder on the Executor» * * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 48: Третий закон» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 49: Последний джедай!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 51: Возрождение зла» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 52: Взятие Таркина» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 53: Последний дар Альдераана!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 54: Занимается звёздное пламя!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 65: Голрат не забывает!» * «Тени Империи» * [[Shadows of the Empire (audio book)|''Shadows of the Empire audio book]] * Подростковый роман «Тени Империи» * * «The Long Arm of the Hutt» * * «Звездные войны, выпуск 68: Поиски начинаются» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 69: Смерть в Городе костей» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 86: Сила Альдераана!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 74: Искалонский эффект» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 75: Моретрясение» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 77: Звёздная певица...» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 80: Элли» * * «Child of Light» * * Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt» * «Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire» * «A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale» * «Корабль невольников» * «Перемирие на Бакуре» * «Звёздные войны 81: Судьбы джав» * «X-wing: Проныра-лидер, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 88: Марионетка» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 92: Сон» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 93: Кошачья лапа» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья 2: Сопротивление повстанцев, часть 2» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья 3: Сопротивление повстанцев, часть 3» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Операция «Фантом»» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Поле битвы — Татуин» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Реквием по Проныре» * «The Lost City of the Jedi» * «Zorba the Hutt's Revenge» * «Mission from Mount Yoda» * «Queen of the Empire» * * * «X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья» * «X-wing: Капкан Крайтос» * «X-wing: Война за бакту» * * * «X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья» * «X-wing: Железный кулак» * * «Выбор принцессы Леи» * * «Дух Татуина» * «The Trouble with Squibs» * «Наследник Империи» * «Тёмное воинство» * «X-wing: Месть Айсард» * «Imperial Spy» * «Hutt and Seek» * «Академия джедаев: В поисках Силы» * «Я — джедай!» * «Murder in Slushtime» * «Щит лжи» * «Призрак прошлого» * «Образ будущего» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Золотой шар» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Обещания» * «Путь уцелевшего» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Наследники Силы» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Академия теней» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Осаждённые джедаи» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Осколки Альдераана» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Альянс за разнообразие» * ''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' * «Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив I: Натиск» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив II: Руины» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Выздоровление» * «Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы II: Возрождение» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Путешествие во тьму» * «Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта» * «Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага II: Мятежная стойкость» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Изменник» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Путь судьбы» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы I: Обломки» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы III: Объединение» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» * «Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший» * «Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева» * «Тёмный улей III: Роевая война» * «Наследие Силы: Изгнание» * «Наследие Силы: Жертва» * «Наследие Силы: Ярость» * «Наследие Силы: Откровение» * «Тысячелетний сокол» * «Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар» * «Судьба джедаев: Союзники» * «Судьба джедаев: Приговор» * «Судьба джедаев: Апокалипсис» * «Celestia Galactica Photografica» }} Неканонические появления * «Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace» * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» * «Tag & Bink Are Dead» * * «Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope» * * Источники * «A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded» * «Справочник по «Последнему приказу»» * ''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * ''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition * «Cracken's Rebel Operatives» * * ''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * «Star Wars Screen Entertainment» * «Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations» * «The Star Wars Planets Collection» * «Classic Campaigns» * * * «Star Wars Technical Journal» * «Galladinium's Fantastic Technology» * «Flashpoint! Brak Sector» * * «Разведка Альянса докладывает...» * * ''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition * ''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition * «The DarkStryder Campaign» * ''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition * * * * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * * «Справочник по «Перемирию на Бакуре»» * * «Справочник по «Академии джедаев»» * * «Справочник по «Теням Империи» * «Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи»» * «Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide» * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Leia (In Boushh Disguise)|link=soteKleia.asp|archiveurl=https://archive.fo/ijfii}} * * «Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition» * * * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Планеты и спутники» * «Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Star Wars: Behind the Magic» * «C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid» * «Star Wars: Power of the Jedi» * «Руководство по «Живой Силе» * «Антология рас» * * «Справочник по «Новому Ордену джедаев» * «Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion» * * «Руководство по персонажам» * «Справочник по эпохе Восстания» * «Корусант и Центральные Миры» * «Справочник по противникам» * * «Архив игрушечных фигурок «Звёздных войн» * «The Illustrated Star Wars Universe» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» * * * * * * * * * * «The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film» * * * * * «Руководство по «Силе необузданной»» * * * «Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53» * * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Официальное игровое руководство Prima» * «Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * * «Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji» * «Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae» * «Руководство по эпохе Восстания» * «Иллюстрированный атлас» * * «Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 29» * «Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам» * * «Star Wars Art: Visions» * «Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 61» * * * «Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации» * «Художественное творчество и создание Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * «Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)» * «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» * «Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight» * «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game» * * «Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda» * * «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook» * * * * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * * «Enter the Unknown» * «Звёздные войны: Войны ситхов» * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира» * «Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook» * «Stay on Target» * «Fly Casual» * * «Твердыни сопротивления» * «Forged in Battle» * * * * * }} Сноски и примечания }} Ссылки * * Категория:Планеты по алфавиту Категория:Планеты Центральных Миров Категория:Планеты Галактической Республики Категория:Уничтоженные планеты Категория:Планеты Галактической Империи Категория:Локации Альдераана Категория:Планеты земного типа Категория:Планеты с атмосферой I типа